Lurve Notes
by RadicalEd57
Summary: Angst and humor and romance? ensues as Kakashi and Iruka exchange Lurve notes to each other. I'll rewrite it one day or start over completely since I was a noob when I wrote this.
1. Chapter 1

Author's notes: I love how all the hot guys in Konoha are made gay when it comes to yaoi. No matter what. XD Hi-larious.

Warning-shounen ai/yaoi, sap, sillyness, a little OCC...MAYBE

Pairings-KakaIru, Shikamaru+Naruto (on Shikamaru's part), NejixNaruto, Genma+Iruka

Summary-Angst (and romance?) insues as Kakashi and Iruka exchange "Lurve" notes to each other. ...it's not as crappy as it sounds I hope. lol

Disclaimer-Don't own. Don't sue. Don't ask. Don't tell. If I owned Naruto then Chuck Norris would be hokage...

'blah'-thoughts

* * *

**Lurve Notes**

"What is it that makes those two act so ridiculous around each other? Or when they're _not_ around each other, I should say." Naruto asked.

"Well, for starters, they're obviously in love." Shikamaru replied.

"Yeah, but why _them_? I mean, it's so awkward cuz they're both my teachers..." Naruto mumbled. He clutched the note covered in red hearts and a silver-haired masked chibi in his hand. He and Shikamaru were currently walking down the street towards the school where he knew Iruka would be; probably yelling at some kids while being pelted by shuriken and spitballs.

Why were they going to see him? Well, one day Iruka and Kakashi had suddenly become infatuated with each other. Because of their-- well, _Iruka's_ busy schedule, they started writing ridiculous, sappy notes to each other.

After training one day, Kakashi walked up to Naruto and handed him a note, asking him to give it to Iruka, "And don't read it!" he had said. Naruto being Naruto, he immediately jumped at the chance to see his Iruka-sensei and agreed. The day afterwards, Konohamaru ran up to him and gave him a folded piece of paper. It had "From: Iruka, To: Kakashi" written on it. 'Well,' he thought, 'if it's a favor for Iruka-sensei, then I don't mind.' What he did not think, however, was that Kakashi was going to write back and then Iruka would reply and then Kakashi would write back again, thereby making Iruka reply back the next day!

And that's how it started. That's how he and Konohamaru became "Lurve Messengers" as Kakashi put it. It was only recently that Shikamaru started accompanying him.

"That's it!" Naruto stopped and yelled suddenly.

"What?" Shikamaru sighed and stopped in front of Naruto. "What is it now?"

"I've been delivering these stupid things for a month now and they (well, _Kakashi_) hasn't said 'Thank you' or anything! I deserve retribution!"

"What do you plan on doing about it?" Shikamaru asked.

Naruto grinned evily. "I'm glad you asked." He looked at the note and stated matter-of-factly, "I'm gonna read the note, of course."

"What? You can't do that, you idiot."

"And why not?" Naruto questioned.

"Because it's an invasion of privacy! Plus, you said Kakashi told you on the first day not to read-"

"Screw privacy! And besides, if they wanted privacy," Naruto reasoned, "they wouldn't have dragged _me_ into it. They're bound to be read sooner or later anyway. And if they were smart shinobi they would've put it into code or attached a trap or something!" Naruto looked up at Shikamaru grinning. "Well?"

Shikamaru frowned. 'He does have a point... and I am curious.' After a few seconds he sighed. "Fine."

"Great!" Naruto grabbed Shikamaru by the wrist and said, "Come on!" and dragged him into an alley. They stopped against a wall.

Shikamaru blushed. "W-Why..."

"Because we can't have witnesses! ...why's your face all red? You tired?" Naruto asked giving him a once-over.

"Urm, no..." Shikamaru stammered.

Naruto was no longer listening to him since he was too busy trying to carefully unfold the letter. "Why the hell does Kakashi have to make everything so complicated?" he muttered. "There we go!" Naruto read slowly.

"Dear Iruka-koi,

How is my beautiful dolphin doing? I've been having such fun writing these naughty Lurve notes to you. Oh, how would you like to go out to a movie or dinner this Saturday? I enjoyed the last time we went out to dinner. I especially savored the, um... "dessert" I was treated to afterwards. Let me tell you what I wanted to do to you next time... I got an idea from Icha Icha vol. 2. It involves whipped cream, handcuffs, and a blindfold. First I blindfold you and cuff your hands to the bed rail. Then I put the whip cream on your-"

At that point Naruto dropped the note and jumped away from it screaming, "What the fuck?!"

Shikamaru blushed furiously and picked up the note. "I knew we were going to regret this. You know more than anyone that your scarecrow sensei is a pervert." he said as he carefully refolded the note and Naruto continued to shudder and hyperventilate. Shikamaru squatted next to where Naruto was sitting on the ground. "Well? You happy now?"

"No!" Naruto shouted while clutching his head. "I keep picturing Iruka-sensei covered in whip cream!"

"That's a nice mental image..." Shikamaru mumbled.

"What are you two doing back here?"

They both looked up to see Neji looking down on them with a raised eyebrow, arms crossed and waiting for an answer.

Naruto blushed and laughed nervously and jumped up to his feet. "N-Neji! Um... hi!"

Shikamaru noticed Naruto's behavior and gave him a confused look, but said nothing. 'What was that about?' he thought, feeling uneasy.

"Hello." Neji smiled at Naruto. "What are you two doing in an alley?"

Naruto laughed again. "It's not what it looks like Neji! Hehe..." he said, grinning with increasingly darkening cheeks.

"Oh really now? Then what is it?" Neji laughed.

"This." Shikamaru handed him the note.

Neji raised his eyebrow at them. "Lurve Note?"

"Look closer." Shikamaru pointed. "See? it's Iruka and Kakashi."

"Ah, so these are the notes Gai keeps blabbing about..." he said as he opened it. A few seconds passed as he read. At a certain point he closed his eyes and blushed. "Ahem." He folded the note up.

They looked at him expectantly.

"Disturbing mental image..." was all he said.

"Seriously." Naruto agreed and shuttered. He sighed. "Anyway, we were just taking the note to Iruka-sensei. Wanna come with? We're going to eat ramen afterwards..."

Neji smiled at him sweetly. "Sure. I'll tag along." he said and handed the note to Naruto. His hand brushed up against Naruto's ever so slightly causing Naruto to blush and Neji to chuckle at him.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. 'Great. I wanted to be alone with Naruto. How troublesome...'

"Shikamaru, you comin' or not?" Naruto called.

"Yeah, yeah..." Shikamaru grumbled and followed them out of the alley.

* * *

So, I've already completed this whole story. Well, sort of. I'm going over everything and adding and subtracting stuff, so as of right now there are about 5 chapters. I dunno if it'll stay that way or not. Maybe if I got lots o' nice reviews that praise me. hint hint CONSTRUCTIVE criticism, as always, is welcome. Please be nice ladies and gentlemen. I am very sensitive and fragile. If you notice that anything at any time is misplaced, mispelled, mistaken, some 'mis' word I dun even know, or nonsensical, whether its in my summary or notes and definitely the story, PLEASE tell me. I'm a grammer freak. SAYONARA!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's notes: So here is chapter 2, which is still full of mucho hilariousosity and romanceness. One of my reviewers called the thing between Shikamaru, Naruto, and Neji a "lurve triangle". I wish I had thought of that. LOL. Why are people so against NejixNaruto and Shikaruto? I was just tired of seeing "SasukexNaruto" or "SasukexSakura" and stuff and decided to be different. That's all. Anyhoo, I hope you enjoy!

Warning-shounen ai/yaoi, sap, silliness, a little OCC

Pairings-KakaIru, Shikamaru+Naruto (on Shikamaru's part), NejixNaruto, Genma+Iruka

Summary-Angst, HUMOR, (and romance?) ensues as Kakashi and Iruka exchange "Lurve" notes to each other

Disclaimer-Don't own. Don't sue blah blah blah

'blah'- thoughts

* * *

**Luve Notes Chapter 2**

Iruka tried not to appear as giddy as he looked and cleaned off his desk and put some papers and other grading tools into his bag. The cause of his giddiness was his surprise trip he was going to take to Kakashi's apartment. "Hm. I guess I should bring him something to eat..."

"Bring _who_ something to eat?"

Iruka looked up in surprise to see Genma. "Genma! What are you doing here of all places?"

"Kakashi is talking to the Hokage and requested that _I_ walk _you_ home or wherever."

"Um...what?"

Genma sighed. "He was going to walk you home, but he's busy now so he enlisted me to do it."

"Oh. Well, I was going to stop by his apartment so you don't have-"

"It's alright. I don't have anything else to do."

"Oh...okay."

There was silence for a minute or so. Iruka could feel Genma's eyes on him as he studied his shoes. He looked up and said, "Genma... I'm sorry. Kakashi knows we used to date and..."

"He's probably just teasing me?" Genma finished.

"Yeah. Unless he wants to torture us with awkward silence."

"Yeah..." Genma trailed off.

They sat in silence again with only the ticking clock sounding. "So...", Genma started, "Why are we still here?"

"Oh, I'm waiting for Naruto and Shikamaru. We're going to eat ramen."

"Oh. Those two are always together now." he said.

"Yeah. Shikamaru likes him, I can tell, but Naruto is oblivious to it. He seems to like Neji." Iruka laughed.

"Hehe. Interesting."

"Yes." Iruka agreed.

Silence fell between them again as Genma continued to stare down Iruka while Iruka looked anywhere but at Genma. 'Anymore staring and he'll burn a hole through me.' After a few moments he looked up as Genma walked towards his desk that he was sitting on at the front of the room and settled his hips in between Iruka's open swinging legs. Genma looked down at him and caressed Iruka's cheek with his right hand.

"Iruka... I regret that I left you, I really do. I know I hurt you and I'm sorry. I'm also glad you found someone else, but I do still have feelings for you, but I would never do anything to break up you and Kakashi." He kissed Iruka's cheek and looked into dark brown, watery eyes, smiling.

Iruka smiled back, trying his hardest not to cry as memories of him and Genma together flashed across his mind. Genma pressed his lips to Iruka's. Iruka sniffed and smiled. "I still love you too, but Kakashi... Promise we can still be friends?"

"Of course."

"Thank you."

They kissed each other gently and broke away when they heard a gasp.

"Genma how dare you! You're jealous of Kakashi so you snuck in here to seduce Iruka-sensei!" Naruto yelled and pointed at Genma. He then ran up to Genma and started throwing weak punches at him.

"Hey, relax, kid." Genma mumbled from behind his senbon. "I wasn't trying anything."

"Yeah, right!" Naruto said and unleashed a series of weak kicks to Genma's shins. "If you don't back away from Iruka now, I'm gonna go Chuck Norris on you and roundhouse kick you in the face!"

"Naruto!"

Naruto stopped at the sternness in Iruka's voice. "What? Did he hurt you Iruka-sensei?"

"N-no. Naruto... I kissed him back." Iruka mumbled while blushing.

They were silent for a moment then, "Iruka-sensei, you SLUT! How could you do that to Kakashi-sensei?!"

Genma grabbed him by the wrist before he could start attacking Iruka and sighed, becoming annoyed at the accusations. "Would you relax, kid? There's nothing going on between us anymore. We were just... finding closure."

Naruto frowned and sniffed. "Closure?" He turned to Iruka. "Is that true?"

Iruka smiled and nodded. "Yes. Now will you calm down?"

Naruto pouted and crossed his arms. "Fine."

"Geez, you could easily be an actor with the way you overreact." Shikamaru mumbled from the door way.

"I thought it was cute." Neji said, smiling at Naruto.

Naruto flushed and grinned.

Shikamaru glared at Neji's profile. 'Asshole...'

"Oh!" Naruto snapped out of the trance that Neji's eyes put him in. He took out the note and handed it to Iruka. "From your "Sexy Lurve God". Hehe..." he grinned evily.

"Thanks." Iruka blushed and took the note. He unfolded and began reading it. His eyes zig-zagged quickly over the messy jargon of his lover. When he got to a certain point, his face turned tomato red and he dropped the note, hopped off his desk, grabbed his stuff, and started walking towards the door. "W-Well, shall we go?" he stammered.

Genma picked up the note and read when Iruka was out of the room. "Hehe. That's a marvelous image." he smirked.

He saw Naruto standing with his arms crossed behind his head grinning at him knowingly.

* * *

Well, shall I continue? Well, I'll probably continue if you like it or not. Anyhoo, you know the drill. Constructive criticism/praise mucho appreciated as is telling me of any mistakes you noticed. If you find any just tell me and I shall try to fix them immediately. I'm still new to this whole uploading/editing thing so, please, bear with me and be nice. 


	3. Chapter 3

Author's notes: I HAVE RETURNED! gasp Yes, I know. Sorry, I was hecka busy. I'm a senior, just so ya know, and I've got like 24 days of high school left. I've got like a month left to enjoy lazing around on my ass and asking my parents for money. I'm trying to enjoy it while it lasts. Plus band and sleep take up a lot of my time. Its actually about nap time now, as a matter-of-fact. Well! sigh Here's your Ch.3 ...I'm on Chapter 3, right? Must double check. Anyhoo, ENJOY!

Warning-shounen ai/yaoi, sap, silliness, a little OCC (...MAYBE a lot)

Pairings-KakaIru, Shikamaru+Naruto (on Shikamaru's part), NejixNaruto, Genma+Iruka

Summary-Angst(ish), HUMOR, (and romance?) ensues as Kakashi and Iruka exchange "Lurve" notes to each other

Disclaimer-Don't own. Don't sue. Don't ask. Don't tell.

'blah'- thoughts (I've noticed that Shikamaru is really the only one that thinks. LOL)

* * *

**Lurve Notes Chapter 3**

They walked languidly to the Ichiraku with Naruto talking candidly, of course. When they arrived Genma sat on Iruka's left. Neji pulled out a seat next to Iruka, indicating to Naruto to take it, smiling sweetly at him all the while. Naruto's hand briefly touched Neji's as he grabbed the back of the chair. Neji laughed at Naruto's reddening cheeks. Naruto frowned and took his seat. "What's so funny?" he asked.

Neji smiled and said, "You look cute when you blush." Neji's directness caused Naruto to blush and stammer a surprised "Thank you..."

Neji and Shikamaru both reached for the seat next to Naruto. They glared at each other for a few moments. Both ultimately decided to save their dignity when they heard a female cook giggle at them. Shikamaru begrudgingly gave up the seat and took the seat to Neji's right. Naruto only blinked at the exchange. Genma and Iruka tried not to laugh at Naruto's denseness and settled for pretending they had to cough instead.

The lead cook grinned at Naruto. "Hey, Naruto! How ya been?"

"Pretty good, old man." he grinned back, giving him a thumbs up.

"I swear," the man said, "you get bigger every time I see you. Anyway, what'll ya have?"

"We'll all have my usual!" Naruto declared.

"Alright then." the cook said and went off to get their food ready.

"And what's your usual?" Shikamaru asked.

"Chicken. Is that okay?"

"Sure. Everyone likes chicken." Neji said.

Naruto did something akin to a giggle and agreed. He turned to Iruka. "So, Iruka-sensei. Got any juicy stories for us? You seem to be very experienced." he winked suggestively. " Just how IS Kakashi? We've heard... some things." he said smirking evilly.

Iruka blushed under everyone's stares and decided it would be best to go into teacher mode. "Uh, Th-this isn't an appropriate discussion for a public place." he stammered.

"Oh, come on!" Naruto pleaded, grabbing his noodle bowl before the woman had a chance to sit it down properly. "Just one story?"

"No!" Iruka said firmly and split his chopsticks.

Neji looked at Naruto and smiled. His staring session was cut short when he noticed Shikamaru glowering at him out of the corner of his eye. He turned his head towards Shikamaru, frowning slightly. "Is there a problem?"

Shikamaru glared daggers at him. "None at all."

Neji looked at him darkly. "Then I'd appreciate it greatly if you'd stop glaring at my back." he said sharply.

"Hey, hey! What's with you two? Its been like this since Neji came with us." Naruto whined, with a mouthful of noodles, oblivious to everything.

"Then maybe Neji should leave." Shikamaru grumbled.

"Maybe I will." Neji said and stood up.

Naruto slurped up the rest of his noodles. "Wait! Neji, I wanted to hang out with you. Don't leave!"

Neji smiled. "Its okay." He threw Shikamaru a dirty look. "Maybe some other time. As for now I'm going home."

Shikamaru smirked triumphantly and waved good bye to him, but his face fell when he heard Naruto say, "Then I'll go with you!" 'Dammit! _That_ wasn't supposed to happen.' Shikamaru thought.

Neji actually blushed faintly. "What?"

"I said, I'll walk ya home! Is that okay?"

"Yes, of course." Neji smiled and offered his hand to Naruto. "I'd be happy if you joined me."

Naruto blushed and grinned at the possible double meaning behind what Neji said and took his hand. "Good." he turned to Genma, Iruka, and Shikamaru. "I'll see you guys later." He frowned and pointed at Shikamaru. "And YOU! You need to chillax and-." Neji chuckled. "What?" Naruto asked.

"I don't think I've heard someone use that word sincerely." he joked.

"Oh. Um, J/K?"

Neji laughed more. "Chat lingo?"

"Its not my fault. Sakura and Ino talk like that and it rubbed off on me, I guess."

They started to walk away, hand in hand.

"I think its cute."

"Stop teasing me!" Naruto whined.

Neji chuckled at Naruto's 'adorable pout.'

The last thing the trio still seated at the stand heard was Neji asking Naruto to a movie and Naruto happily agreeing. Shikamaru sighed. "Well, that went well.." he mumbled.

"You know...," Iruka started, "Fighting over Naruto definitely isn't going to help. Plus, Neji and Naruto have liked each other for quite some time now."

"Yeah, I know." he sighed and stood up, throwing money on the counter. "I'm going home. See ya." he grumbled, his head lowered in defeat as he walked away.

When Shikamaru was a safe distance away Genma and Iruka started howling with laughter.

* * *

The next chappie will mark the appearance of the sexy masked Lurve God himself, Kakashi! Anyhoo, you know the drill. Tell me of any grammar errors, mistakes, and general fuck ups. _Constructive_ criticism (and praise) welcome. _**PLEASE **_don't tell me useless crap about how you don't like a pairing or you think its weird. I mean, seriously. What do you expect me to do? Redo the whole effing story? I haven't the time, patience, NOR the drive to do such a thing so don't bother saying it. There's a lot more weirder pairings. I read a KisamexIruka and GaixIruka the other day. You should be telling THEM that. GenmaxIruka and NejixNarutoxShikamaru isn't THAT out of the norm compared to those. 


	4. Chapter 4

Useless crap about me: So yeah, I'm so into GazettE and Sublime right now. GazettE is my second favorite J-Rock band besides Dir en grey (I'm not a "new" Diru fan BTW. I've loved them for like EVER! I have all of their CDs but like 2.) Sublime is my favorite American band besides Reel Big Fish.

Author's notes: So I decided since I spent so much time away that I'd give you a gift and post the fourth chapter. Plus, I'm hoping it'll hold you over for awhile, 'cause we'll be having my cousin stay with us soon and he'll be staying downstairs where the effing computer is and my laptop is currently out of commission. -sigh- Sorry. But don't give up hope! I'll try to update with gusto! Anyhoo, enjoy!

Warning-shounen ai/yaoi, sap, silliness, a little OCC

Pairings-KakaIru, Shikaruto (on Shikamaru's part), NejixNaruto, Genruka

Summary-Angst(ish), HUMOR, (and romance?) ensues as Kakashi and Iruka exchange "Lurve" notes to each other

Disclaimer-Don't own. Don't sue. If I owned Naruto, the opening song would be Kung-Fu Fighting.

'blah'- thoughts, or should I say, Shikamaru's thoughts? He's really the only one who thinks.

* * *

**Lurve Notes Chapter 4**

Genma and Iruka walked to Kakashi's apartment in silence, but this time the air wasn't laced with tension and the awkwardness they felt before. They walked languidly and came to a stop as they reached the steps to Kakashi's apartment.

"The lights are on." Genma stated.

"He's home then... Genma..." Iruka flushed a bit. "Thanks for what you said earlier. It meant a lot to me."

"Oh, you don't have to thank me. It was the right thing to do for both of us. And don't you worry about me. Raidou's been looking at me a lot lately..."

Iruka laughed. "Of course." He hugged him tightly. Genma attempted to give him a peck on his forehead, but missed and kissed his nose. Iruka laughed loudly and pulled away wiping his nose a bit with the palm of his left hand. "You just kissed my nose!"

"I was just trying to make that scar fade faster." Genma said confidently.

Iruka smirked and rolled his eyes. "Right..."

--------------------

A certain copy nin watched all of this from the window of his apartment whilst in the background Asuma yelled, "You cheated!"

"I did not." Gai argued. "That's how you play the game." he laughed haughtily and took the money he had just won off of him. "I told you I'm good at poker. Ask Kakashi. I've beaten him 35 times, easily. BWHAHAHA!"

"Yeah, whatever..." Asuma grumbled.

Gai quit teasing Asuma long enough to look at Kakashi. "Oi, Kakashi! Why are you staring out the window so forlornly?"

Kakashi was silent for a moment and then calmly turned from the window. "No reason..."

"If you say so..." Asuma began to light a cigarette.

"Hey, hey!" Kakashi whined. "No smoking! Iruka doesn't like the smell."

"He's not here." Asuma stated, wanting to smoke in peace.

"He's right outside talking to Genma." Kakashi sighed.

"Oh. Well, in that case we should get goin'." he grunted while getting up.

Kakashi chuckled. "You sound like an old man."

"I've been training a lot..."

'Riiiight..."

Gai walked towards the door with Asuma. "That's what the youths call a fatty grunt!" he stated.

"Why you!" Asuma grabbed for him and Gai ducked yelling, "Sayonara Kakashi! We shall battle again!", while bounding out the door.

"So energetic." Asuma sighed. "See ya Kakashi."

"Bye, bye." Kakashi sing-songed.

Outside Genma and Iruka were about to exchange goodbyes when a semi-naked Gai ran towards them grinning maniacally and gave them a thumbs up before disappearing. Iruka gawked.

Genma frowned. "'the fuck was that?" he grumbled.

"Hey you two." They turned to see Asuma sitting on the stairs putting on his socks and shoes, buckling his belt, and straightening his shirt. Iruka stared and Genma just raised an eyebrow. Asuma grumbled "Bye." and something about ninja mind tricks and cheating.

They looked up to see Kakashi leaning in his door way only wearing his mask and boxers, and generally looking sexy and cool as hell. "Iruka," he cooed, "You look a little cold. Come inside so I can warm you up." Iruka blushed and obediently walked over to him and stood next to him. "Genma, thanks for returning my sexy little dolphin to me."

Genma smiled. "No, problem. See you two later." He turned away and stopped, taking his senbon out and looking at them over his shoulder. "Oh, Kakashi."

"Hmm?"

"Go easy on Iruka." he smirked and replaced his senbon in its rightful place and winked at Iruka before poofing away.

Iruka blushed. Kakashi herded Iruka inside. "What on earth did he mean by that, I wonder..."

* * *

Well, yeah. Only like two more to go. This chapter was originally longer, but I decided to split it in two 'cause it looked really long when I was writing it on paper, but its probably shorter than the others, so yeah. Yes, I know. I sorta ended it in a place that probably pissed some of you off, but tough cookies! XD I will, try to update as soon as I can though. I just dunno what's gonna happen when my cousin comes. AND Animal Crossing: Wild World is basically my crack. I can't stop playing it while listening to Diru! Anyhoo, constructive criticism, spelling errors, mistakes, (praise) and blah blah blah. SAYONARA KIDDIES! 


	5. Chapter 5

Author's notes: Konnichiwa, minna-san! So my cousin got here last, _LAST_ Saturday and he's cool and he likes anime too (me, him, and my brother were having a Naruto debate type thing last Saturday) and he doesn't really care if I use the computer or not, so everything's cool. The delay in updating was strictly due to me sleeping like crazy in between eating and Animal Crossing. Don't judge me. I have this week, next week, then three more days and I'm done with high school forever. It's a good thing too 'cause I'm tired of that bitch waking me up in the morning… XD

Warning-shounen ai/yaoi, sap, silliness, a little OCC

Pairings-KakaIru, ShikamaruxNaruto (on Shikamaru's part), NejixNaruto, GenmaxIruka

Summary-Angst (sort of), humor, and romance ensues as Kakashi and Iruka exchange "Lurve" notes to each other.

Disclaimer-Don't own. Don't sue. Don't ask. Don't tell.

'blah'- thoughts

* * *

**Lurve Notes Chapter 5**

Iruka took his shoes off turned to Kakashi, blushing. "He read the note that you sent me."

"Did he, now?" Kakashi asked harmlessly.

"Yes, and Naruto did too, by the way."

"Ya dun say? How unfortunate…" Kakashi said innocently and pulled down his mask showing him his smirk. Iruka, still unused to seeing Kakashi's face, stared at him for a moment. He started when he realized he was staring and released the breath he didn't realize he was holding. He blushed and looked to the side and frowned.

"…Yes. So stop writing perverted things…"

"I promise, dolphin-koi." He smiled. He eyed the bag Iruka was holding. "Is that for me?" he pointed.

"Oh! Yes. We had some ramen earlier. I figured I'd get some for you just in case."

"Oh, good, cuz I'm starving!" Kakashi exclaimed.

"Hope you like chicken flavor. I'll warm it up."

"Thank you, darling." Kakashi said and laughed when Iruka grumbled.

"So, to what do I owe this pleasant surprise?" he asked coolly.

"I just wanted to see you."

"You wanted to see me?" Iruka nodded. "Aw. Your utter kawaii-ness and sweetness transcends all words, my dear Iruka."

"Right…" Iruka mumbled, and Kakashi laughed at him, as the microwave dinged and he brought him his food. Iruka watched Kakashi as he ate. He was completely mesmerized by his mouth.

"Irukaaaa… Helloooooo…." Kakashi waved a pale hand in front of his face.

Iruka jumped a bit. "Sorry. I zoned out…"

"Hehe. You were staring. You like?" he asked, indicating his face.

"Of course I do."

"Ah, mais oui. It's very nice, is it not?" Kakashi teased and smiled sweetly.

"Yes, but I was wondering why you wear that stupid mask when you look perfectly normal."

"Iruka, my sweet little skylark… Am I to understand that you loathe the mask?"

"With a passion." Iruka stated flatly.

"Well, the mask does make me seem mysterious, ne?"

Iruka nodded and smiled at the grin on his love's pale face and the glee in his mismatched eyes. "Oh! What the hell were you guys doing earlier?"

"Wasn't it obvious, honey lamb?"

Iruka rolled his eyes. "Please, with the nicknames Kakashi…" he sighed.

Kakashi chuckled. "We were playing strip poker." He said in an offhand voice. "Asuma lost. Badly." He grinned.

"Oh." Iruka laughed at the image of a scruffy looking Asuma and inwardly cringed at the memory of Gai wearing socks, his headband, and what could best be described as "tighty-whities." He was so caught up in his perturbed thoughts that he didn't realize Kakashi was talking. "Excuse me?"

"Pay attention." Kakashi said, tapping the knuckle of his left index finger on Iruka's temple.

"Sorry… What did you want to ask…?"

"I said; let me ask you a question."

"Yeah, what was it?"

Kakashi moved closer to him on the couch until their knees were touching. He put his left hand on Iruka's left and used his right hand to hold Iruka's chin. "I want you to look me in the eyes and tell me truthfully…"

"Y-yes…?" Iruka stammered, growing nervous.

"…do you still have feelings for Genma?"  
Iruka tried to turn his head away, but the fingers on his chin wouldn't let him. He looked away. He couldn't let his meet Kakashi's.

"Iruka..." Kakashi said firmly.

Iruka sighed, feeling defeated. "Yes…" He couldn't stop the tears falling from his eyes and spilling over his cheeks. "I can't help it. I…I'm sorry."

Kakashi wiped his tears off his cheeks.

"But I do want to be with you Kakashi, but I understand if you don't want to be with me anymore." He drew in a shaky breath and looked down.

Kakashi lifted Iruka's chin up and kissed his forehead. "Baka, I wouldn't give you up for anything." He smiled.

Iruka sniffed. "But, I've got so much emotional baggage and-"

Kakashi placed a kiss on his lips to silence him. "Shh. I wouldn't expect you to suddenly get over what happened between you and Genma so quickly. Afterall, it's been a year, maybe less, since you stopped seeing each other and you were together for 3 years. I understand you're still hurting." He kissed Iruka's cheeks. "Don't worry. I'll help you. Let me help you." He looked at him softly.

"Ok."

"Good." Kakashi smiled lightly as Iruka reached for a tissue and blew his nose. "Iruka…"

"Hm?"

"Naruto's right. You really are adorable." Iruka weakly punched Kakashi's shoulder and grumble, "Shut up." Kakashi sniggered and gave Iruka a peck on the cheek.

* * *

Only one more chapter to go after this. I didn't write a chapter like this for Neji and Naruto, simply because I couldn't think of anything at the time. Should I hold off on the last chapter and do a NejixNaruto fic? I really don't know if I'd be able too. I'll give a shot, but I can't promise anything. Anyhoo, so how did ya like chapter 5? Too sappy, cheesy or what? Tell me! But be nice about it. Constructive criticism, ideas about the NejixNaruto thing or if you want to effing write the thing yourself (LOL), praise, and other things that could help, such as spelling errors and fuck-ups, would make me happy. Arigatou-gozaimasu! 


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Notes: Konnichiwa, minna-san! So, once I actually sat down and, like, thought about this chapter I didn't have as much of a hard time as I did last time I attempted to. Last time I was just thinking too much; plus I placed it in a situation that asked for too much detail and detail isn't really my forte, unfortunately. Should work on that this summer. Damn, adjectives... Anyhoo! Enjoy, my lovelies!

Oh, I'd like to thank two bandies, Steven Archer and Lacey..., w/e (she's a freshmen so I don't really care what her last name is LOL), for telling me these jokes I used. They're hilarious, really. ...Although I don't know why I'm thanking them 'cause they definitely don't like anime nor do they have a account...

Warning-shounen ai/yaoi, sap, silliness, a little OCC

Pairings-KakaIru, ShikamaruxNaruto (on Shikamaru's part), NejixNaruto, GenmaxIruka

Summary-Angst (sort of), humor, and romance ensues as Kakashi and Iruka exchange

"Lurve" notes to each other.

Disclaimer-Don't own. Don't sue. Don't ask. Don't tell.

'blah'- thoughts

(1), (2) etc.-peoples that should be recognized... I guess.

* * *

**Lurve Notes Chapter 6**

Neji and Naruto walked at an easy pace with their arms linked. Naruto talked Neji's ear off who in turn didn't really mind because he actually enjoyed hearing him talk. He smiled down at him with soft, amused eyes as Naruto excitedly told him jokes.

"Ok! Here's another one and don't take it personally. Everyone always takes it personally!"

"I won't. I promise."

"Good. This one made me laugh for, like, 5 minutes after Kiba told me it. 'Hickory, dickory, dock... Your mom's a whore.'"(1) He broke into a fit of uncontrollable laughter. "It's hilarious, right?"

Neji chuckled. "It's definitely... random."

"That's why its funny! Oh! Here's one we heard when were watching some comic.(2) He said if he ever saw an amputee being hanged, he'd just yell out letters. I had to watch it, like, 5 times until I got it. I felt so stupid! Do you get it?"

"Yes." Neji smiled.

"Of course you do. You _are_ a genius after all. Promise you won't make me feel too dumb, ok?"

"I'll try not to." Neji grinned as Naruto punched him in the arm.

"Jerk. ...Oh! Here's one Shikamaru told me the other day. A guy walks into an adult store and asks for anal deodorizer-"

"Gross." Neji twisted his face in disgust.

"No, no! Listen, ducky. Some dumb blonde chick walks up to him, or something like that, and tells him she has some at home. She tells him to wait outside the store while she gets it for him. She comes back and hands it to him and he says, "This is regular deodorant." She goes, "No its not. See? It says, 'Push up bottom.'"(3) Naruto guffawed loudly.

Neiji laughed. "That was actually pretty funny."

"Yup. I TOLD Shikamaru and Sasuke you have a sense of humor. It's just more... refined." Naruto smiled.

"Well, I'm glad _you_ understand me." Neji grumbled.

"No, seriously! I know you get slack for being a... "polite asshole." Neji raised an eyebrow. "Chouji's words. Not mine. Anyhoo, but I think you're just too mature for us sometimes, ya know. I find it very... I dunno a big word to describe it or anything, but I _do_ know I like that about you a lot." Naruto said while blushing at the scrutinizing look Neji gave him. Neji didn't say antyhing and Naruto took his silence as annoyance. He took his arm out of Neji's and looked down. "Sorry..." he said quietly and turned around and walked away.

It took awhile before Neji realized what happened. "Shit... Naruto, wait!" Naruto stopped and looked at him with teary sapphire eyes. Neji looked at him softly with light pink dusted cheeks. "Sorry. I was too surprised to say anything, back there. Naruto... I like you too. I think you're extremely cute and funny. You're nice and caring, if not a bit overbearing and over dramatic at times, but I love that about you. The village would definitely be boring without you." Naruto blushed at that. "I also don't think you're dumb."

Naruto laughed. "I'm not?"

"No. I just think you're misunderstood." Neji smiled. "I see how everyone gives you hard time for, well, just being you and I don't quite understand why, but I do know that I want to protect you and make you happy when you're sad. Um, sorry if this sounds... weird. I'm not very good at expressing things, if you haven't noticed." Neji laughed nervously.

Naruto smiled sweetly and batted his eyes. "I think you're doing fine so far. Keep going!"

Neji grinned at that. "Well, I want to be with you. I don't know how long we'll last or anything, but I know that I want to be with you for a long time so I'm asking if you'll consider-AH!"

"YES! Yes, I will!" Neji was thrown off by his arms suddenly being filled with a bubbling Naruto. He fell on the ground and Naruto happily followed suit and sat on his stomach. "Omigosh! We're going out now, huh?"

Neji chcukled, slightly out of breath. "Yes, it would seem so. Are you happy?"

"ELATED! I'm even more happy because I finally got to use that word." He laid his head on Neji's chest who in turn wrapped his arms around him. He lifted Naruto's chin up and pressed his lips to his, kissing him sweetly.

Naruto was slightly surprised to feel Neji's tongue in his mouth. After they broke away, panting, Naruto smacked his lips together loudly. "That felt... weird with the whole tongue thing and all. You taste like mint!"

Neji chcukled and sat them up.

"That was awesome! Where'd you learn how to kiss?"

Neji's face turned bright red, going up to his ears. "Ten-ten..."

Naruto gave a dark look. "That fucking whore..." he said through grinded teeth.

"...and Lee." Neji finished.

Nartuo blankly stared and got up saying, I don't _even_ wanna know." Neji stood up with him and brushed off his pants. "Well, at least I can say my first kiss was on the ground in front of a grocery store."

Neji look horrified. "Grocery store...?!" He gawked at his surroundings. They were indeed making out on the ground in front of the local grocery store.

"Hey, look, fans! HI!" Naruto grinned and waved while Neji blushed to his roots at the disgusted glares, "WOOT!"s, and applause being thrown at them. He sighed in defeat as Naruto began to bow.

Neji smiled remembering a song(4) Hinata used to sing loudly with Ino and Sakura whenever they slept over:

Repeatedly as always, I only caused you grief as always  
I must have even hurt you too. I remain unable to move  
Why does your pain touch me so?

Surely it's because I was afraid of repeating history and losing you

We wiped away unforgettable days by nestling close together  
You held my hand without any questions

Even if your feelings grow distant tomorrow  
Surely my love will remain unchanged

Even I pass from your heart tomorrow  
Surely my love will remain unchanged  
I will walk together, the future not promised  
It keeps walking together, to future in which you are...  
Along with the painful things - almost to the point of forgetting -  
I'm thinking of you  
The more I count the nights on which we don't meet,  
Anxiety grows in my chest

Collecting different types of loneliness; please don't cry alone  
No matter how far apart we are, let's go on believing in each other

I want to remain smiling like this somehow  
Without hurting you  
Those emotions that had faded away with time,  
I don't want to feel them again

Even if your feelings grow distant tomorrow  
Surely my love will remain unchanged  
Even I pass from your heart tomorrow  
Surely my love will remain unchanged

Please have eyes only for me

Please don't let go of my hand

I will walk together, the future not promised

It keeps walking together, to future in which you are...

* * *

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaand, the word of the day is: CHEESY! It was a bit cheesy, wouldn't you agree? But it was the best I could come up with unfortunately. You understand, don't you, my dears? Anyhoo, did you like it? I slaved all day over a hot computer (?), so you better like it! Although I wouldn't blame you. I don't feel its one of the better chapters. You know the drill. Constructive criticism and blah. Only one more chappie after this! WHOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! 

(1)Steven AKA The Joo, told me that while me, him, and our friend Mason were sitting at some senior awards rehearsal.

(2)The comic would be Demetri Martin. He is full of hilariousnessosity! If you want to know what the joke means, ask and I _might_ tell you. I want to see how many of you get it. I really did have to watch it 5 times...

(3)Lacey, one of my freshmeat flutes who is absolutely convinced I'm her favorite senior, told me and my friend, Stephanie AKA Pacholke AKA Pokey, (the band's big on nicknames...) that in the band room afterschool after we were discussing the word "c&nt". Don't ask...

(4)The song is the English translation of Cassis by the J-Rock band, The GazettE. Its such a beautiful song that it damn near makes me cry whenever I hear it. In fact I just listened to it so I'm tearing up now! ...not really.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Notes: LAST CHAPTER! Konnichiwa, minna-san! So uh, I thought I'd do this 'cause I'm bored. Even though you guys don't deserve it! You haven't been reviewing at all! What the crap? is give and take, not take and take, you little bastards! -DEEP BREATH- Sorry, I guess… I just lost it there. Anyhoo, be nice and review. OMG! I graduate tomorrow. You should be excited for me. Although, I'm not very excited. It just leads to more boring summers that aren't band filled. Uh, that's all I guess. …Yeah. Uh, yeah.

Warning-shounen ai/yaoi, sap, silliness, a little _**OOC**_ (so I noticed it said 'OCC'. I was reading it and I was like, 'What the crap is 'OCC?'

Pairings-KakaIru, ShikamaruxNaruto (on Shikamaru's part), NejixNaruto, GenmaxIruka

Summary-Angst (sort of), humor, and romance ensues as Kakashi and Iruka exchange

"Lurve" notes to each other.

Disclaimer-Don't own. Don't sue. Don't ask. Don't tell.

'blah'- thoughts (Iruka thinks!)

* * *

**Lurve Notes Chapter 7**

"Hola, Shikamaru!"

"Um, hi Naruto." Naruto and Shikamaru stood on a busy street outside of a candy shop. "What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for Neji. He's buying chocolate for me and Iruka-sensei to share." He pointed at Shikamaru accusingly. "What are YOU doing here?"

"Just walking." He shrugged.

"Oh. Wanna come with us then?"

"Sure. I don't have anything better to do."

"Good, good!" Naruto grinned.

"So…Naruto… What happened with you and Neji yesterday?"

Naruto blushed and giggled.

'He did NOT just giggle.' Shikamaru thought.

"We're going out now."

"Really?" he asked disappointed. "Yup. He asked me last night. He's very nice and…" Naruto blushed and whispered quietly. "He gave me my first actual kiss. Hehe…"

"Wow, so you guys are official then, huh?"

"Yup! Its great, ne?" Naruto asked oblivious.

"Yeah. Great…" 'I suck at life.'

"Well, well. What a pleasant surprise."

"Neji! You've returned to me! Naruto jumped on him, wrapping his arms around Neji's neck and his legs around his waist and kissed him.

Neji chuckled as Naruto jumped off of him. "Yes, I have."

Naruto grinned at all the weird stares they got. He laughed. "Don't worry about them Neji. They're just jealous cuz I bagged you!"

"No, I think they're jealous because I have you." Neji smiled sweetly.

Naruto blushed. "Oh! Shikamaru shall be accompanying us today. Is that alright?"

"That's fine. I'm sure it won't do any harm to have him tag along." Neji said all the while giving Shikamaru a taunting smirk.

'That son of a bitch! He knows exactly what he's doing.' Shikamaru glared at the ground, mumbling "Thanks…" 'Asshole.'

Neji offered his hand to Naruto and smiled brightly. "Shall we go?"

"Yes. We are away laughing on a fast camel!" Naruto grabbed Neji's hand and they all started walking towards the school.

Shikamaru walked at the right of Naruto. "Laughing on a what?"

"A fast camel."

"Where on earth did you get that from?" Neji asked.

"A book, my dear. Sakura got it for me."

"What kind of a nonsense book is that?" Shikamaru grumbled.

Naruto karate chopped Shikamaru on the head. "HIYA!"

"Ow! What the hell?"

"It's not nonsense, it's hilarious! You should read it, for YOU could benefit from gaining a more refined sense of humor, such as Neji's." Naruto argued.

Shikamaru grumbled, "Whatever…", and rubbed his head.

Neji chuckled.

--------------------

When they arrived at the school, the sun was starting to set. The sky was painted a brilliant gold-reddish hue. Iruka sighed while looking at the view through the window. He was sitting at his desk grading papers and was startled when he heard Naruto throw open the door to the classroom next door, screaming, "IRUKA!" Iruka shook his head in disbelief. He heard Shikamaru say, "Wrong room, dumbass."

"Shut up!" Naruto yelled.

Iruka heard a pained grunt and Neji laughing.

"Haha! Neji likes it when I hit you!"

"Whatever. The room's right here."

No sooner had Shikamaru stated that did the door to Iruka's classroom swing open. "EUREAKA! Iruka, I FOUND you! Shikamaru was starting to get discourage. Luckily I was there to bring up the group morale!"

Iruka just smiled and nodded since Naruto was talking so excitedly he could barely keep up.

"Oh! Iruka, watch this." He raised his hand and slammed the bottom of his hand on top of Shikamaru's head. "HIYA!"

"Ow! Stop that you baka!" Shikamaru frowned, not liking at all how he was being punished by his love interest.

Neji grinned.

"See? Whenever I do that it gives Neji immense joy!"

'I'll bet…' Shikamaru though.

"Anyway," Naruto said, "I have for you a Lurve Note from Sir Kakashi, your knight in shining…. mask. Haha!" He handed the note to Iruka.

"Thanks." Iruka said and gave Naruto a funny look. "Why are you talking like that?"

"He's reading some nonsense book.." Shikamaru said.

"It's not nonsense! I WILL karate chop you again!" Naruto threatened.

Iruka read the note while they continued to bicker.

-

Dear Iruka-babe,

I've decided to take your advice against writing "perverted things." Instead I'll be mushy. I lurves you Iruka! I lurves you with the fire of a thousand burning suns! You're such a pretty dolphin! Yes, you are! Who's my cream puff? Yes, it's you!

-

Iruka rolled his eyes. 'What the hell possessed me to date him?'

-

Anyway. Last night was very nice, even though I didn't get to ravish you. Ahem. You should really stop by unexpectedly more often. How about today? Yes. Stop by unexpectedly today. Oh! And bring the whip cream okay. I left it at your house I think. Oh, no. I think we used it all. Would you pick some up please, butter cup? Thanks. See you tonight! TTFN, ta ta for now!

Sincerely yours (_FOREVER)_,

Kakashi the Sexy, Masked God of Lurve

-

Iruka blushed.

"HIYAHIYAHIYA!"

"Ow! Would you fucking cut that out!" Shikamaru yelled.

"No! I like hearing Neji laugh!"

"Uh, Naruto…"

Naruto stopped mid-chase. "What's up, Iruka-sensei?"

"Could we… stop by the store?"

"Sure. Why?"

He blushed harder. "I, uh…. Need to buy some whip cream." Iruka wished the floor would open up and swallow him. They laughed at him from the school, to the store, and all the way to Kakashi's place.

"Have fun, Iruka-sensei!" Naruto crooned as they left him.

"Iruka!" Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "Why's your face all red? Did you get sun burnt?"

"No…" Iruka mumbled.

"Ok… Ah, I see you bought whip cream. You didn't need to buy any. Turns out I had some here the entire time." Kakashi smiled, but he went cold with fright at the death glare Iruka gave him.

Iruka spoke calmly. "You, _what_?"

"I, uh, already have some." Kakashi trembled and ran as Iruka unleashed a feral growl and grabbed for his throat. He chased him into the bedroom and pushed him onto the bed. Kakashi saw a flash of silver and opened his eyes enough to see he was handcuffed to the bed railing.

"For DAYS I have been ridiculed and laughed at because of your STUPID notes and whip cream runs. Now I'm gonna show you how it feels!"

"Iruka," Kakashi whimpered, "what ever problems we have can be worked out through simply talking or even couple's therapy-MMPH!

Iruka didn't give him the chance to talk any more and gagged him. For your sake and mine, Kakashi's punishment shall be left up to the imagination.

END

* * *

Hehe, love how I not only broke the fourth wall, but I smashed that mother fucker into pieces? Hahaha! Sorry about any mistakes. I was kinda in a hurry. Anyhoo, review and junk. Lurve Notes is officially finished; although, I might do a little thing that has the notes between Iruka and Kakashi. I dunno. I'll think about it. Look for upcoming stories in Peacemaker Kurogane, Rurouni Kenshin, Fruits Basket, and of course, Naruto. SAYONARA KIDDIES! Keep ya pimp hand strong! XD 


End file.
